Looking Through the Mirror
by Lilly Black
Summary: PG13 for language. Features Oliver Wood and Lilly Black. Not finished. Wont do more untill I get good reviews.
1. Chapter 1

He looked at her, his amber-brown eyes seemed to be full of tears, tears she would never know about, if they shed. What if she never did see again? What if she never even woke up, just died right there on the cot in Madam Pomphrey's office, him watching her? What would he live for then? Nothing, thats what. Not even Quidditch would sustain the loss to his shattered heart, if she left the realm of the living...   
  
Lets back up a bit, and look at this again, but from an earlier time, before she was what she was... or is the correct work here, is..?  
  
She rattled the cup on the wrought iron bars for the upteenth time... "Supervisor! I want some thing to drink besides sea water!" As if in general reply a Dementor came to the cell door and took the cup from the small girl, who fell over onto her father as if she was fainting. He grabbed her quickly so as her head didn't hit the cold cement floor. "You ok Polaris?"   
  
"Don't call me that," came the girls reply.  
  
"I guess thats an affirmitive..."   
  
They weren't speaking aloud, really, but mentally, thier minds transmitting signals by way of words of thought. A tallent only given to 2 of 15 classes of Seers; Types A & B. The girl and her father were both Type A Seers, and were almost identical in actions as well as that particular trait.   
  
The girl got up and untangled from her father and pulled her long ebony hair out of her face to peer out of the small 6" by 12" window. Something was flying right at her. 


	2. Chapter 2

She looked at the large bright creature and stumbled backwords, landing on the cot in the center of the room. Faukes landed on the window sill and peared in, a very official looking letter in his beak. The young girl looked at the bird in utter bewilderment; it gave off warmth that she hand'nt felt in years! Her father rose and stroked the Pheonix gently, and took the letter, then saw it was addressed to her, then gave it to her.   
  
"Miss Black,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." Had they not been in Azkaban at the time, Sirius Black and his eleven year old daughter would have both yelped for joy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Many a day later, Sirius helped his young daughter escape through the bars late one night, with hopes she could withstand the colds of the sea and the journey that lay ahead...   
  
Lillian Anné Polaris Casiophia Black woke up on the shore of some unknown country the next day. Her next step, following her fathers orders was to make sure her school letter and supply list were still in top order, witch they were. Then she remembered her promise... the one never to go back and fell over in tears of fate... then she Shimmered to Knockturn Alley, to head for Diagon, after ditching the Azkaban robes.   
  
She could feel things on the air that she'd never felt in her ten years in prison; happiness, joy, flight of fancy.... 


	4. Chapter 4

As she entered Diagon alley some thirty minutes later, she started to feel i warmer /i , as if someone had places hot coals in the corner of a room never really occupied untill one decided to rent it. Looking up at the tall buildings, she wasn't looking where she was going and ran smack into a young boy and toppled over backwords, his book he had been reading flew into a mud puddle. Lilly just layed there on the ground a minute, sorting out what just happened. The young man let out a groan as a horse drawn carrige ran over his new treasure, and Lilly looked at him then at the book, a feeling of dread came over her.   
  
"I'm so sorry sir! Oh sir! Please don't be mad! I'll replace it!" She had a high little voice that was almost silent, and she had a slight french accent, but the rest was thick british, she also sounded to the boy as if she had never spoken before.   
  
He smiled at her, she was kind of cute, a bit pale and scrawny, but cute in his oppinion. She had perfect, straight black hair to her ass, supernatural pale green eyes that were so bright it was almost painful. "I have three copies of that book at home, don't worry about it," he smiled at her winningly, and she calmed down and stood. He just sat there on the cobblestone road.  
  
Lilly looked at the boy smirked and offered him her hand, "Want a bit of help?"  
  
"Dobt a little thing like you could lift someone like me"  
  
"Just watch me," She took his hand firmly, in a grip like any adult mans and pulled him up effortlessly, "Now what can't a scrawny little thing like me do?"  
  
The boy smiled at her. Lilly couldn't quite place his accent. Scottish or Irish or a mix of both, quite thick too, and who was he calling scrawny? Sure, she didnt wiegh much, but she could sure as hell pack a punch. He was so light it was like he never ate anything of value. Perhaps he was a meat & potatoes man... who knows? 


End file.
